


《祸水》蓝胡子（六）

by Jiangyanzi



Series: 《玫瑰》 [4]
Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangyanzi/pseuds/Jiangyanzi
Series: 《玫瑰》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540345





	《祸水》蓝胡子（六）

“要试试我的枪吗，宝贝儿？”  
梵森捉住安瑞尔的手，意有所指地带着它覆在自己的下身上，另一只手一边肆意抚摸他的身体一边脱去他的衣服。安瑞尔比上一次配合了一点，有一搭没一搭地偶尔回应他的吻，在梵森把手伸进他的衣服里时往后撤了一点，在两人紧贴的身躯间让出空间让他能够摸到任何想摸的地方。  
空气在缠绵悱恻的吻中急剧升温，梵森温热有力的手掌像是火柴一样擦过安瑞尔的身体，点燃他的欲望。他的抚摸时轻时重，在腰间大力地揉捏，在敏感的脊沟里轻似羽毛地划过，一会儿强势得让安瑞尔浑身发软，一会儿又只是浅尝辄止地勾得他心痒难耐，而对于梵森来说，这具迷人的身体似乎每一处都有探索不完的宝藏，衣装的遮掩也只是欲盖弥彰，更加勾起海盗掠夺的兴致。修长的脖颈，玲珑精致的锁骨，胸前诱人采撷的艳红果实，纤细紧实的腰肢，柔软饱满的臀，腰臀相接处的线条像惊心动魄的过山车轨道，每一次他的手顺着那曲线滑下，心脏都像是顺着那轨道下沉又荡起，呼吸一下子乱了节拍。那凹陷的腰窝，像是特意长在那儿让alpha能够更加方便地握住他的腰，进入他，占有他……  
还有那双被包裹在布料里修长匀称如白玉的腿，骨肉匀停，光泽细腻，像塞壬丰腴的鱼尾刻画着诱惑和美的原罪。虽然它们交叠在一起的样子也相当赏心悦目，但是梵森此刻只想把它们分开，再分开，露出腿间淋漓的春色，狠狠地攻占蹂躏那处omega最柔弱娇嫩的地方，让他又爱又怕地承受羞耻和快乐，最后哭叫着高潮，痉挛着想要合起双腿，却只能在alpha的掌锢里让那双腿留下亵渎般的指痕……  
似乎从来没有哪个omega让梵森只是对着一副都不怎么愿意主动讨好他的身体就兴奋到恨不得立刻插进去操哭他，只是单纯的肉体已经足够诱惑他，他却还有这么一张美得有一种不祥之感的面容，还有带着烟嗓的慵懒风韵的声音，还有这蚀骨销魂的烂熟的香味。安瑞尔发觉了alpha的反应格外热情，那硬邦邦的东西隔着布料抵着自己，紧紧地贴着他的下身摩擦着，在柔软的双丘上乱蹭。  
安瑞尔攀着梵森的肩任由那双大手扯开他的衣服，一寸寸地摸过各种敏感带，最后伸进了他的裤子里。“唔……”alpha的手隔着内裤探进臀缝揉按着，隔着已经被浸湿的薄薄布料感受那即将承受他的入口的温热和柔软，另一只手勾住裤沿，三下五除二就把那碍事的布料连带着内裤扯了下来，像剥水煮蛋一样把那双从上一次欢爱结束后令他留恋回味无穷至今的腿剥了出来。随后他拉下自己的拉链，释放出勃发的器官，拉开omega的双腿让他坐在上面，卡进他的臀沟磨蹭着，湿滑温热的美妙触感让已经硬得不能再硬的性器食髓知味地沿着那道缝隙前进，像撞击城门的攻城木顶弄湿漉漉的穴口。  
“你……”安瑞尔惊恐地连忙抬起身体，只怕梵森没有扩张就直接进来，那样他毫不怀疑自己会先曼里斯一步成为惨死在alpha身下的悲惨亡魂。  
“紧张什么。”梵森按着他的后腰又把他压了回去，喘息着继续挺腰摩擦，“用手帮我一下，否则我可忍不到等你准备好。”  
安瑞尔只得忍辱负重地伸出手，小心地握住了那根蓄势待发地抵着自己，似乎随时都预备着强行插入的硬物，上下滑动套弄起来。上一次他没有用手感受过梵森的尺寸，这一握顿时有一种吓了一跳的感觉，他的手几乎握不住那直径惊人的东西，手中温热饱满的触感实实在在，一想到自己一会要被这根大家伙进入，身体就不由自主地一阵阵地发热发软。  
梵森低头看了一眼，omega纤细柔白的手握住他的器物，肤色和形象对比极其鲜烈，有一种分外色情的视觉冲击。他按在安瑞尔腰上的双手开始慢慢下滑，在那浑圆的臀上肆意揉捏，让那两团软肉在指缝间被挤出橘子瓣一样的可爱形状，然后掰开他的臀，将中指探了进去。“嗯……”安瑞尔蹙了蹙眉，低头将额头抵在梵森的肩窝处。手指没入了两只指节，不紧不慢地轻轻抽动着，一点点深入，指腹摩挲着嫩滑而富有弹性的内壁，泛起一丝丝细密如涟漪的酥麻感，另一只手摸到omega已经挺立起的茎身，握住它技巧性十足地抚慰着，时不时用手指勾一勾藏在下面的小囊。  
“上次忘了问你。”粗糙的枪茧磨过敏感的铃口，梵森听着omega发出了一声软哼，勾了勾嘴角，“omega之间也是这么做的？还是……你用这个上了菲洛斯吗？”  
又一根手指进入了他的身体，前后夹击的快感让安瑞尔根本没心思关注他问了什么，窝在alpha的肩上随口乱应了几句嗯。  
“那，感觉怎么样。”梵森揉了揉渗他出透明液体的顶端，沾湿了手掌加快套弄的速度。  
安瑞尔忍不住扭了一下腰，“什么……什么怎么样？”  
“感觉啊。”梵森含住他的耳垂舔了一下，挤进了第三根手指，用相当恶劣的调侃语气笑着说，“omega操起来很舒服是吧。”  
“啊……”三根手指在体内开拓着，狭窄的穴道被撑得满满的，随着手指的进出一阵阵痉挛，死死地绞紧，在体内勾勒出入侵物的形状。安瑞尔闭上眼喘息着缓了好一会儿，才反应过来这个混蛋说的双关语。  
“你问这个干什么？”安瑞尔被他作乱的手指搅得喘不过气，手上的动作也不自觉地慢了下来，直到梵森催促似的挺了挺腰，才继续动起来。  
“好奇而已。菲洛斯挺可爱的。不过你应该让他上你……”梵森笑了一下，在omega茎身娇嫩的顶端上狠狠掐了一把，惹得怀里的人又痛又爽地惊叫出声，“你比他操起来更舒服。”  
梵森抽出了在他体内扩张的手指，换了只手就着那些从安瑞尔身体里带出来的液体快速地挤压套弄那根可怜兮兮地挺立着的东西。安瑞尔被他这一下掐得眼泪都出来了，气愤地握着梵森的手滑到顶端正想原样报复回去，一抬头发现梵森正似笑非笑地看着自己，那双绿眼睛盯得他有点发毛，最后也还是没敢，只能小声用萨罗温语骂了一句脏话，继续用手服务着alpha的欲望。  
梵森握住他的手腕放到一边，重新抵上已经被手指亵玩得湿透的穴口，安瑞尔闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，感受那东西挤开紧闭的入口，慢慢地插了进去，把他的身体撑开到不可思议的程度，一寸缝隙也不留下地填满他，闭合的软肉被生生地挤压着撑开带来了粘稠而潮湿的强烈快感，从尾椎升腾而上，被刺激的后穴不受控制地拼命收缩着，安瑞尔在被进入到一半就有点受不了地反抗着不让梵森继续把他往下按了，“不行，太满了，等等……”  
“要自己来吗。”梵森松开了手，靠在椅背上看他，安瑞尔攀着他的肩喘了口气，等那要命的感觉过去了一点，才能稍微放松了一点身体，一点点继续往下坐。狭窄的通道被撑得很难受，但是不可否认也很舒服，仅仅被插进去他就觉得自己已经快要这根东西折磨地不行了。omega一边艰难地沉下腰一点点把它吃下去，一边下意识地伸出手按住自己的小腹，像是怕被撑爆了似的。梵森看着他的小动作笑了一下，伸手覆在他的手背上。  
“进到哪了？”他带着安瑞尔的手滑过深陷的肚脐，在那儿按了按，“这儿？”  
“嗯……我不知道……”挺立的性器还有一小截露在外面，但安瑞尔觉得埋在自己体内的楔子已经进入到了难以承受的深度，再往下坐自己就要被捅穿了。  
梵森在他的耳根处吻了一下，热气喷吐在脆弱的脖颈，弄得安瑞尔痒得瑟缩了一下，注意力偏离的一瞬间，梵森伸出手卡着他的腰不由分说地把怀里的人完全按了下去。  
“啊——”omega的腿根一阵颤抖，被一插到底完全填满的感觉夹杂着痛苦和欢愉，他紧闭着双眼，眉头拧在一起，梵森抱着他的腰慢慢地抽出，再整根进入，一次又一次地挤开淋漓的嫩肉摩擦着，怀里的omega难耐地呻吟出声，沙哑的气音像是空气里的催情剂撩拨着alpha的破坏欲，梵森耐着性子等他多少适应了一点以后，这才加快了速度开始在里面撞击顶弄。这个姿势让alpha的性器进入到前所未有的深度，安瑞尔无力地被钉在他身上，受刑似的承受他的操弄，腰部被紧紧地握在手里，徒劳的挣扎被锁死在刑架的桎梏中，无法逃离，他像一叶飘零的小舟只能随着梵森的动作跌宕颠簸，摇晃着身体置身于惊涛骇浪般的快感。  
“嗯啊啊……”  
安瑞艰难地尔抱着梵森的肩膀，似乎是想找到一个支撑点，梵森按下他的脑袋吻住了他，将omega的呻吟吞下，搅弄香软的小舌，索取他口中的津液，双手大力地揉捏他的臀，甚至还不满意自己入侵程度似的，用力掰开臀瓣，让那嫣红的小穴暴露出来，用恨不得把囊袋也撞进入似的力道狠狠地挺腰，一下下顶入omega腹内最深的地方。安瑞尔只觉得整个腰部都被他干得发麻，体内又涨又酥，被操得水流不止，嘴却被堵叫都叫不出来，只能“呜呜”地扭着屁股在alpha的胯上乱蹭，让那火热的大家伙换着角度捣弄贯穿他。  
梵森亲够了以后总算放开了他，那被吻得水光潋滟的诱人红唇一得到解放就嗯嗯啊啊放浪地叫了起来，蛇一样的腰拧动着。  
“很舒服？扭得这么骚。”梵森喘着粗气问他，加快了抽插的速度，“再叫浪点，宝贝儿，我喜欢听。”  
淫靡的汁液从腿间流下，在润滑的作用下更加方便股间的性器快速地进出，粘腻的水声像是在搅动一个蜜罐，在一片混乱的愉悦和渴望中安瑞尔终于忍不住仰起头回应他：“好舒服……好深，啊……”  
这话给了alpha极大的鼓励，拉开omega的大腿再一次深入他，抓住安瑞尔的手腕紧紧地扣在胸前，不让他搭着自己的肩膀，安瑞尔一下子失去了依靠的重心，只能骨软筋酥地软倒在梵森怀里，跪坐在那根东西上，被一下下操得更深，饱满的龟头在深处碾压摩擦着，安瑞尔被他磨得声音都在抖，手指攥紧了梵森的领口，指节用力到泛白，内壁一阵阵地痉挛收缩，咬紧了体内肆虐的硬物，梵森被他夹得闷哼了一声，喘着气在那被交合时飞溅出的液体溅湿的臀下拍了一下，“放松点。”  
“我不行了……”安瑞尔呜咽着缩起身体把头埋进他胸口，腿根不住地颤抖着，下面越绞越紧，死死地吸住身体里粗大的楔子，挤压的肉壁带来最后一波要命的快感，终于在又一次被深入的时候到达了顶峰，“啊！……”强烈的高潮像是有形的海浪冲开身体深处的大坝喷薄而出，一股热流涌出，拍在alpha还停留在自己体内的肉茎上，激烈的潮吹让他一下子耗尽了力气，整个人融化了似的软在梵森怀里，然而秉性恶劣的alpha没有给他片刻喘息的时间。  
还处在高潮中的身体异常敏感，痉挛的穴道又一次被粗暴地破开挤入，安瑞尔一下子惊叫起来，“不要！”梵森按住怀里挣扎个不停的omega，一下下大开大合地抽插着，兴致盎然地看着那极力想要收缩的小穴被他干得不断往外喷水。这淫靡的一幕刺激得alpha异常兴奋，力道大到没几下就折腾得安瑞尔叫都没力气叫了，浑身颤抖着趴在梵森身上，直到那些液体被压榨地悉数喷出体外，梵森才从他身体里退了出来，扯掉了保险套射在安瑞尔湿漉漉的大腿上。  
“啧啧。”  
alpha咂了咂舌，用玩味的目光打量了一下安瑞尔一片狼藉的下身，“你还有这功能啊。太让我惊喜了。”  
安瑞尔的腿还有点抖，恼羞成怒地瞪了他一眼。  
“怎么了。”梵森调整了个舒服的姿势窝在椅子里，笑吟吟地伸手捏了一下怀里omega的下巴，“还瞪我。对今晚有什么不满意的吗？”  
“不能再满意了。”安瑞尔恨恨地说。


End file.
